Rayne: The Angel of Death
by Stina1990
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse isn't who she appears to be. Who and What is she truly? Picks up on the Rooftop with Godric. Can she save him from himself? Sookie(OC)/Godric and maybe Eric/OC in later chapters. REDONE...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. All copyright belongs to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris._

Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

I wait until we are alone on the roof, then I teleport over to Godric and kneel before him, weeping silver tears. I have never kneeled before a man other than my True Father.

General POV

"Your tears are silver," Godric states with true curiosity.

"Please don't do this; the world needs you, you are too important to leave." Sookie says, completely disregarding his comment about her tears.

"Do you believe in God?" He asks which surprises her.

"I believe in most of them. Aphrodite is currently my patron Goddess, but I recognize many, including the One True God, The Father of All." She states honestly.

"Do you think any of them will forgive me for my sins?" He asks with true curiosity. He had never known anyone to recognize _all _the Gods.

"The Gods don't forgive." As she states this, Godric loses what little hope he had left. But then she continues, "They give everyone a way to gain forgiveness, a way to make amends and earn their redemption. And I can guarantee you that suicide is not one of their ways." She finishes with true conviction.

"I was hoping that by handing myself over to the FOTS it would show them that we are not all the monsters that they portray us as, and that some of us regret the things that we have done over the years. I also thought it would prevent any of the vampires of this area from being taken against their will. I guess I thought that was my way of making amends. That is why I did not fight them when they made their kidnapping attempt." Godric states with sadness in his eyes.

"You were wrong. The FOTS will never stop, not until someone stops them. They are filled with hate, not the love of their God. You, on the other hand, can do so much good because you _have_ evolved, where many vampires have not. Vampires respect you; you can show them the way." Sookie can tell that Godric is contemplating everything she has said.

"Do you feel the pull as well? I have felt it since the moment I saw you. Then you saved me, and I knew I didn't deserve an angel like you; although, if I might add, neither does Compton." He states the last part with a small smirk.

"You are right. Compton does not deserve me, which is why I have not given myself to him. I hate that he has gotten his blood in my system. I must admit that it has become quite tiring, having to make myself resist the influence of his blood." She sighs. "You may be right about William, but you are wrong about yourself. I was made for you and you were made for me. Yes, I have felt the pull from the moment I saw you. Please, reconsider; give me a chance to show you that you can do more good by staying undead." She begs at the end, while still kneeling in front of Godric.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Godric's POV

I finally realize that she has been kneeling at my feet, crying, and begging me to not meet the sun. How could I allow her to do this? To be in so much pain over someone she barely knew. She has humbled herself before me. I have known from the beginning that she was more than the telepathic human she portrays herself as.

Now, I know she is so much more. And she is kneeling before me, begging me not to die. She had said that we were made for each other. Could it be? Have I finally found my mate? I have waited centuries for a mate, but have never found the one destined for me. I know in that instant that I will do anything for this angel; anything to make myself worthy of being in her mate.

I kneel down, so that I am eye level with this angel. Speaking softly as to not upset or frighten her, "Little One, never lower yourself before me. I am more certain now than I was before that you are definitely a higher being. If it is your wish, then I will remain on this plane. I only hope that you will allow me to prove myself worthy to you. Now, we must go before I burn."

Sookie's POV

Just as he finishes that statement, the sun peaks in the horizon. Fearful for my mate, I allow my wings to expand, encasing him in them as I gather my strength to teleport us back into the hotel. We stay in my winged enclosure for what felt like an eternity.

General POV

She relished the feeling of him on her wings and against her skin. Godric felt safe and loved in her winged enclosure. He reveled in the feeling. When he looked, he saw her skin shining and her eyes glowing in a brilliant green shade. Her wings, which were still surrounding them, were black, but had a glittery shine to them. Godric thought they matched her beautifully, pure elegance.

Sookie was around 5 feet 5 inches with long, curly, blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, her eyes a watery baby blue. When she exerts her powers, they shine as a bright green. She had some curves, like a southern bRayne. If Godric had to guess, he would say she had a D size chest, small waist & slightly rounded hips.

She knew Godric was looking at her features. She wasn't delusional; she knew she was quite attractive in her human form. She also knew that it was easily surpassed by her true form. Her human form was similar to her true form with the exception of her eyes. It had been many years since she had allowed her true self to be seen. People who had seen her human form probably wouldn't be able to tell that it was Sookie. If she allowed herself to completely transform into her original self, every Supe would know who and what she is. That is why she had kept it locked away. But now that she had found him, she had nothing to fear; once they consummated their relationship they would both be truly untouchable. Plus her duty was already done.

While Godric was still looking at her wings, she took the time to look into his soul. She had a feeling that he was still depressed with his past behavior. Her fears were proven correct, but she didn't mind. She knew that he would be accepting of her healing.

Once Godric looked into her eyes, she did what she had been longing to do. She kissed him. He was surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss. It felt like she was reaching into his soul. He could feel a warming in his chest; surprisingly, he welcomed it. Godric could tell that she was healing his very soul and he was thankful for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie's POV

I use my magic and reach into Godric's soul. Thankfully, he is accepting of this, otherwise it would be very painful for both of us. I can see that not only is he regretful of his past acts as a vampire, but also for some of his acts as a human.

He wished that he had trusted his instincts as a human. After over 2000 years, he still blames himself for his family dying. I allow my magic to weave into his soul, encasing it with my love, caressing it with my soul.

General POV

Once Sookie knew that she had completely healed Godric, she broke off the kiss. She could visibly see the difference in his eyes, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She only smiled, which made him smile in return.

"Thank you Sookie. I have never felt this…free." Godric states with an awed expression. Sookie then retracts her wings to release Godric from her hold.

"You are welcome, but please call me by my true name, Rayne. I am glad that you feel better. Now, I think I should take you back to your child, he will be very happy to see that you are still undead." Rayne states as she takes Godric's hand in hers and leads the way to Eric's suite. She could tell there was something that Godric wanted to ask, but left it to him to ask.

"If I may, what are you? Nan referred to you as 'Your Majesty' and you just said your name is Rayne, not Sookie." Godric asks. She usually hates when people ask her what she is, but with Godric it was different. He was merely curious to be curious, not curious to see how she could be of use to him.

"Sookie is just a name I took on for personal reasons. I will tell you all you seek to know, but not here. Just know that blood and spirit are two very different things." Rayne cryptically states.

Godric thinks this over while they walk the hall, but he can't help but be curious as to why she changed it. Once they are at the door to Eric's suite, Rayne knocks. The door opens slightly, from not being closed all the way.

"Eric. It's Sookie. Where are you?"

"Bedroom," Eric states with an empty voice.

Rayne's POV

I make my way through his suite to the bedroom. What I see sitting on the bed nearly breaks my heart. Eric is sitting on the bed, shirtless, with dried blood on his chest. When he senses me in the bedroom with him, he looks up into my eyes. He has dried blood on his face from crying. He looks so vulnerable and lost.

"He's gone?" Eric asks.

"I am not my child. I have decided to stay." Godric says from the doorway.

Eric had been in so much emotional pain himself, he hadn't even realized Godric was still alive and in his room.

Eric immediately jumps up, runs over to Godric, drops to his knees and hugs Godric's waist. A fresh set of blood tears begin to fall from his eyes, but these are tears of joy.

Godric and Eric stayed in the same position for awhile, while I just look on with appreciation. I can't help but see how attentive Godric is to his child. Seeing Maker and Child reminds me of my children. It also makes me think about our future children.

Now, I know what you are thinking, Vampires can't have children. No, they can't. But a Goddess and her mate can, if it is destined to be. I know for a fact that Godric and I will have many children. And he will be a great father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Multiple POV

Rayne looks on, smiling. Once Eric realizes that Godric is truly there, in front of him, not a pile of ash on the roof, he releases him and stands to his great height.

Eric: "How? Why? What made you change your mind, not that I'm complaining master?"

Godric: "Rayne helped me realize that it would do no good to meet the sun. And…" I trail off and look to Rayne for permission to tell Eric what she did.

Rayne: "I have put my trust in him and I know you trust him. He is your child; therefore you can tell him what you wish for him to know. I have no objectives." I was genuinely surprised that he was seeking my permission to tell what had happened. I am also curious as to what exactly he thinks happened. It is always interesting to see how people perceive it.

Eric: "What do you mean, 'I have no objections'? You don't dictate what he can and cannot tell me. He doesn't have to ask your permission for anything." I state with venom in my voice. How dare this human have control over my maker? And why the hell did he call her 'Rayne'?

Godric: "Eric..." I start, but am cut off by Rayne.

Rayne: "I will let that slide since you have been on an emotional rollercoaster lately. But news flash Viking: everyone has. Quit being a self absorbed Ass." I state, my anger rising. I knew that I would have a hard time controlling my stronger emotions while around those of my mate's bloodline until we consummated our relationship.

Eric: "You will let it slide? Who the hell do you think you are, human? You might have seen the more civilized side of me until now, but do not forget yourself, or I may have to put you in your place." I state, my voice giving way to my anger, I am having a hard time controlling it.

Godric: I wanted to say something. I can't have my mate and my child fighting. Although, I am sure Rayne can take care of herself. Just as I am about to command Eric to stand down, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see a familiar face. Albright just shakes his head as if to tell me not to intervene. I must sit and watch as the scene unfolds.

Rayne's POV

"Who am I? I am your worst fucking nightmare, Viking. How dare you disrespect me? 1000 years and you are still the same arrogant ass you were when you were human." I can tell my eyes are starting to change. My true, pure, transformed self is only seconds from breaking free. It has been so long since I have let her loose.

Eric's POV

How dare this human talk to me as if she knows me, as if she is better than me.

She is just a human.

She is just a gifted human.

Oh hell, I know she is more than human, I'm just not sure what the 'more' is.

Wait, Nan called her 'Your Majesty' and Godric called her 'Rayne'. What don't I know? I can see her eyes starting to change, like the night Compton claimed her. I thought I had been imagining it because as soon as I saw it, it was gone. But now I can see her changing, and not just her eyes. _Knull!_ (Fuck)

I know who she is. She is The Angel of Death. I instantly drop to my knees, bow my head, and tilt it to the right as a sign of submission and acceptance of any punishment she sees fit, including death. How could I not have known it was her?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albright's POV

Nan called earlier to inform me of her slip during their meeting, so I decided to pay my daughter a visit. I waited until daylight, knowing that her vampire would be asleep. I offered to kill him for her when she told me of the blood incident, but she refused.

I would have thought that the blood was influencing her if she hadn't told me she planned on using him as a way to dethrone that baby queen. We have been trying to gather enough information to take out her bloodline for a few years now. My daughter has such a great and strategic mind. I am blessed and honored that she chose to be born of my bloodline over a thousand years ago.

I teleport to the hotel room she is sharing with "It", but she isn't here. When I step out into the hallway, I feel a wave of power coming from the room across from hers. I know that power, I have felt it before. My Daughter, what have you gotten yourself into? Things are always entertaining with her around.

I teleport into the room she is in. The scene before me is quite odd. I see my daughter, in her "Human" form, facing the Viking, with Godric watching them. I can see and feel Rayne's anger rising and her change coming on.

Godric is about to intervene when I put my hand on his shoulder to advise against it. He doesn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. He can ask his child about that. The fact that the Viking is challenging her again is quite funny.

They were just teenagers when they met the first time, which was also the first time Eric lost in a duel. She chose embarrassment as a form of punishment for his disrespect of her, and it was quite effective.

_Foder__!_ (Fuck) She transformed to her true self, The Angel of Death. Her tattoos are standing loud and proud and her body is covered in a green light.

Eric will be lucky if he lives through this. I leave Godric and move next to Eric and kneel before her, though I tilt my head to the left as a sign of deference. One of the privileges she has gifted me with.

Godric's POV

What has my child done? I can feel Rayne's power radiating through the room. A green light shines on her skin and a set of wings appear on her back in the form of a tattoo. I feel true fear for the first time in my child, what is he seeing?

He immediately drops to his knees before my angel, bows his head, and tilts it to the right in a sign of submission. I can feel the resignation through our bond. I feel Albright leave my side and kneel next to my child, but he tilts his head to the left, that is a sign of deference.

I may not know who she is but if she has Eric, fearful and accepting of death, and Albright both kneeling before her, I know I should as well.

I told myself earlier that I would kneel at her feet for as long as she would let me. So, I join them, kneeling on the other side of Eric. I do not chance looking up at her. I simply bow my head, not knowing who or what she truly is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rayne's POV

I must gain control of my emotions. Breathe; in through the nose, out through the mouth. A few rounds of deep breathing and I feel myself regaining control of my emotions.

Godric and I will need to consummate our relationship soon. For three reasons: 1) I will be in desperate need of release after this sudden use of power, 2) It will become harder and harder to be around those of his bloodline until we do, and 3) the mating pull will get stronger and stronger until it becomes painful.

I can't believe I went through a full transformation. Don't get me wrong, it feels amazing to be fully transformed again. And I am thankful my light has surrounded me to keep me from doing anything until I have control over my emotions.

I know my tattoos have made themselves visible. I have four: 1) A symbol that has become known as a Celtic Triple Goddess Knot on my left hand, between my thumb and pointer finger, 2) A set of black wings on my back, 3) A tribal band around my left ankle with a 'W' centered in the front, and 4) A tribal band on my right ankle with a 'B' centered in the front.

They all represent different aspects of my Being, ('B' representing my mother's bloodline, Brigant; 'W' representing my father's bloodline, The House of Wicca. The wings representing my wings and status as Father's oldest daughter, only my twin brother and I have wings. The symbol on my hand is actually my symbol, it represents my three phases: Goddess, Vampire, and Hybrid, and then the joining of my bloodlines in my final form).

Now that my emotions are back under control, what to do with these boys? Yes, I said boys. Even though one of them is my mate and another is my father, I am much older than all of them combined.

First off, Godric, my mate; he will never have to kneel before me. I turn towards him. He is simply kneeling before me, with his head titled down, looking at the floor. He must not have realized who I am yet, my poor vampire.

I put my hand under his chin and tilt his head up; making sure that he is looking into my eyes. I use my empathy to feel what he is feeling.

I didn't think it was possible to send a vampire his age into shock, but I definitely felt his shock when he realized what and who I am. He immediately diverts his eyes back to the ground. We can't have that. Now can we?

*Telepathic Conversation between Godric and Rayne*

_Rayne: Why do you look down, my mate?_

_G: Because I am not worthy to gaze upon a Goddess._

_R: Isn't that up to me to decide? _

_G: My Lady, I am not worthy to be in your presence._

_R: You are my mate. Of course you are worthy._

_G: It is truly you; Are you the Angel of Death?_

_R: It is I, my mate. Please look up at me._

Back to Rayne's POV

Once Godric looks into my eyes, I smile down at him and caress his face. He leans into my touch; his skin against my skin feels remarkable.

"Rise, my mate, never will you kneel before me." I say with a smile.

He turns his face into my hand and kisses my palm. I, in turn, bend down and kiss his neck, earning me a purr from those gorgeous lips of his. Both actions are those that symbolize acceptance of a mate, I hope he realizes the significance of each gesture.

He then rises and joins me, facing the others, while slightly behind me and to my right. That is his rightful place as my mate and as my Royal Consort.

Now, onto my father: what is he even doing here? I don't like him kneeling before me either, but we came to an agreement long ago on this matter.

If I am transformed, then he kneels before me but with his head tilted to the left as a sign of deference.

Now, if he was to make offence against me, go against my orders, be accepting punishment, or asking forgiveness, then he would tilt his head to the right in a sign of submission, just like everyone else.

Leaving Eric where he is, I turn toward my father and give him a smile. He has always respected me. I am still curious as to why he is here. Usually, if he needs something, he will call to me, and I will go to Lumos, same way with Niall.

I have been living in the mortal realm as Sookie Stackhouse for the past 14 years. I have been doing this as a favor to my Uncle Fintan, looking after his kin since his son and granddaughter (the real Sookie Stackhouse) were murdered by an enemy. I took his granddaughter's place, by reversing my age and messing with some memories, in order to watch over his love and his grandson.

His love, Adele, died a human death a few weeks ago, but it was necessary and she was prepared. She is now a Faery, with all her memories, living with Fintan. I gave it to them as a wedding present of sorts.

The only reason I am still in Bon Temps is because I am working on the whole 'Bill' incident, seeing as Fintan's grandson has no Fae attributes and the enemies that killed his parents and sister have been eliminated.

"Far, please rise." I say to him.

As he stands, he keeps his head bowed and says, "My Lady."

He then goes to stand behind me, to my left. That is our position with each other. When he is lead, I am to his left, and vice versa.

Onto Eric: he didn't realize who I was at first. Once he did know who I was, he did the proper and appropriate thing. I can tell that he is fearful, that is good. He needs to fear me, but I am a just and fair ruler. I must find a proper punishment for him. When we were younger, his punishment was embarrassment.

He was a young warrior, still trying to prove himself. He was also very prideful. Getting beat by a girl his same age was appropriate. Plus, it was good practice. His punishment was one of correction, not embarrassment. Meaning, he wasn't punished to be embarrassed, but to teach correction. He was a very proud fighter, but that just makes for a dangerous situation and would have gotten him killed in battle.

"Viking, are you willing to accept my punishment?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, My Lady." He answers truthfully. I know that he will even accept death if that were the punishment I chose. In fact, he is expecting it.

"I will not make you meet the true death, but you will be punished." I state and can tell that all the boys are surprised.

"Your punishment will be no release for a week." If you knew Eric, or even knew of him, you would realize just how drastic that is for him. I have been calling him 'The Man Whore of Vampires' for hundreds of years.

"Yes, My Lady." He says with relief in his voice.

"But make no mistake, 3rd strike and you're out. Now, rise and go clean your face off. Then return to the sitting area."He does as I say.

Rising from the ground, his head bowed, and slowing backing away. I can feel Godric's relief at not losing his child, and also his amusement at my punishment.


	7. AN 825

OK everyone, I know its been awhile. For those of you who read AoD, you know I had decided to redo it. Well in the process, my laptop started acting up. I took it to my dad, who works on them, and he gave me a loaner computer while he was switching out hard drives and updating it. I saved everything to a flash drive, but somewhere I didn't get the updated chapters, notes or any of my new work on my other stories. So, I will be looking through the old hard drive to try and find them, otherwise I will have to start again. But I will have a new chapter of at least one story this week. Don't forget to like my fan Facebook page, Stina1990Fanfiction. I will post notices there more often, especially ones that affect all of the stories. As always I am open to ideas and suggestions. If there is a specific part of the first few SVM Books that you would like to see in my stories, or parts that you don't want to see, just let me know and I will take them all into consideration.


End file.
